<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crisis and Opportunity by cresserelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575191">Crisis and Opportunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresserelle/pseuds/cresserelle'>cresserelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vallnord [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Character Development, Classroom Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Historical Fantasy, Humor, Literally Linear Algebra, Magic, Magic School, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Universe, Passion, Playful Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight Steampunk, Sneaking, Tactile Telekinesis, University, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresserelle/pseuds/cresserelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is serious business and these two just keep using it for orgasms.</p><p>Super wholesome and super smutty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vallnord [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crisis and Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A copper bowl filled with water was floating through the air. It was doing its very best to stay level, going slowly, often stopping to correct itself, cautious not to lose a single drop. Yet tragically, this very caution would prove to be its undoing. When it was already more than halfway across the room it tilted dangerously to its left – and instead of just accepting a small spill, it tried to save its whole load, overcorrected to its right, lost its balance, and with a splash and clatter fell to the floor, where it joined numerous others of its kind in a great puddle.</p><p>Yohan swore under his breath. Around the four tables, the twenty or so other students made sympathetic noises.</p><p>“Well now, lad!” Professor Ter Dekke’s sonic boom of a voice filled the room. “Tell me what you did wrong!” </p><p>Yohan slouched back in his chair. “It was tipping over, and I overreacted trying to steady it, I guess.”</p><p>“Baah! That wasn’t the cause, that was the result! The primary cause was, as is so often the case, a student skimping on the fundamentals!”</p><p> “Oh boy, there we go,” Yohan whispered. Professor Ter Dekke – who was a square, portly, luxuriantly moustachioed man in a crisp green-trimmed black suit, and at a first glance could be taken for a very fancy walrus – adjusted himself and addressed to the classroom one of his all-time favourite pontifications.</p><p>“Lots of you are still using magic naively, like children. Yohan, you held the bowl by its edge, as if your mind were your hand. If you want to get better, you must overcome your instincts, feel the essence of an object, not merely its shape.”</p><p>Yohan scratched his neck. “I’m at this school because I want to be a geomancer, why the hell do I even have to take telekinesis?” he quietly asked nobody in particular.</p><p>Niko, who had all this time been eyeing the longcase clock by the door behind him and tapping on the tabletop, slowly turned to him. “Telekinesis is supposed to be really good training for the brain, you know.” He shook his head, flinging his mess of brown hair away from his eyes, and smiled. “Though yeah, in your case it’s kind of like training turtles to sprint.”</p><p>“And you can’t effectively manipulate the essence if you don’t understand how it moves in space! Baah! Let’s quickly review the trigonometry!”</p><p>Yohan solemnly placed his hand on Niko’s shoulder. “My friend, I sincerely thank you for supplying your worthless fucking opinion,” he pronounced. “Say, why are you in such a good mood recently, anyway? Like, this past week or two I’ve been hearing a lot more of your awful wit.”</p><p>Niko shrugged. “Dunno. Spring’s come?”</p><p>Spring, indeed, had come to the Vallnord Academy, and though this particular afternoon was dull and overcast, the overall return of sunshine did a lot of good to everyone’s morale. You could especially appreciate it in classrooms such as this one – high up the new wing of the Academy, with large, red-draped windows and a high ceiling, the bookshelves and the tables a reddish mahogany, very unlike the close medieval halls of the old wing. They were also all done with the trimester’s exams, and had a week-long spring vacation to look forward too – in short, even perennial worriers like Niko had to admit that things were looking up.</p><p>Professor Ter Dekke was now by the blackboard, drawing triangles, writing formulas, sketching diagrams. He was doing all these things at once, with three different pieces of chalk, and with his hands folded idly behind his back.</p><p>Yohan had to admit that the man’s mental control was absolutely insane. Everyone in the world is able to haphazardly lug a heavy object around (though to an untrained mind it takes more effort than just giving it a physical push), but this sort of fine-tuned manipulation? Now Yohan could telekinetically sign his name with a pen, calligraphy and all, and everyone back at his home town agreed that it was a pretty great trick. Ter Dekke’s triangles were ruler-perfect, his writing confident and neat. The way he focused, maintained, and divided his attention, without ever ceasing to lecture, was just something else. No wonder he was one of the nation’s most renowned experts in the field. Yohan now started to wonder whether this was something anyone could train themselves to do, or did you have to just be born with an immense, natural talent?</p><p>“So, again – you have your vector of gravitational force acting on your object here, and you have your desired direction here. Now, in our standard framework, if we introduce our regular old matrix of spatial influence, three by three, and with a given determinant…”</p><p>It took something special, right? Take his classmates, for instance. To end up at Vallnord, they all had to be pretty good – but how many of them could he picture becoming truly high-end, elite tier mages? He looked around. Of all the students, sitting or slouching in their black velvet uniforms and following the lecture with various degrees of understanding, he really could picture nobody. He looked directly across the table from him. Oh, right. Diane. Yep, that he could imagine. She probably had the talent and the drive.</p><p>It was curiously easy to instinctively omit her while thinking about your peers. You could feel she was a little bit apart. It wasn’t like she was arrogant or anything – she was quite alright in person. It’s just, she always knew exactly what she was doing, and apparently assumed that this was deeply true of everyone else, and thus talking to her for any length of time always ended up making you feel acutely aware of all the shit you did not have together in your life, and then you felt somewhat anxious about that, and, and and – well long story short, the gal was a little unnerving.</p><p>“…indeed, there is nothing more to all of this than understanding the change of basis that is taking place here. These are the basics. You may think that this is not instinctive, not intuitive, but in truth all intuition is learned. Intuition is just knowledge that has become so ingrained in your head that you can process it unconsciously. In telekinesis, as in all fields of human activity, if you truly understand the basics, you can do everything.” The sticks of chalk landed neatly on their tray, and in turn from Ter Dekke’s desk a copper bowl rose up. “You can make things dance.” The bowl swirled upwards, and turned over. The water poured out of it very slowly, and collected itself in mid-air in a perfect sphere. “You can make them move in any direction you wish. You can even make them move inwardly, into themselves.” He pointed at the bowl, and all of sudden it shivered, and sounded off like a gong. </p><p>Yohan’s eyes were still on Diane – both because of his previous train of thought, and because she was simply pleasant to look at, very light blond hair contrasting starkly with the dark uniform, framing that pretty head. Presently her eyes moved to the clock by the door.</p><p>“Someone’s going to have to remind him that the time’s up, again,” she said quietly.</p><p>Niko idly tried to replicate Ter Dekke’s last action on his own bowl, and succeeded rather well – it buzzed, and the water’s surface was suddenly criss-crossed with tiny, regular wavelets. “Don’t worry. He’ll get hungry eventually and let us go.” Diane smiled.</p><p>That was a smile of genuine amusement, rather than the mere kindly acknowledgement that she usually dispensed. Yohan perked up, struck by a sudden thought. Niko and Diane did seem friendlier recently. When one of them addressed a comment to a group on a whole, like just now, it would be the other one that naturally responded. Could they…?</p><p>Ter Dekke turned around and saw the clock too. “Well, we’re out of time. Draw up the attendance list please. Anyone got questions?”</p><p>Yohan stealthily glanced back and forth between the two. Nah. Niko’s too withdrawn, Diane’s too level-headed. No way. </p><p>Vallnord, you see, was an important school, whose graduates were important people, often in prominent government or military positions. Its pristine reputation was basically a matter of national honour. If an unmarried couple of students were to be caught, perish the thought, having some sort of an affair, they would surely be expelled for besmirching the prestige of this noble institution. Many fine, morally oriented officials were already scoffing at this ancient and irresponsible custom of allowing male and female students, most of them in their early twenties, to mingle together in one place. This sort of thing should only be allowed from an age when the folly of youth is resting safely in the past – say, eighty-five. And these students were aspiring mages, too, very capable of protecting themselves against any unwanted consequences of immoral liaisons! </p><p>Yohan was nudged by Carl and asked something; he turned around to respond.</p><p>The attendance list was making its way through the tables. Diane followed its progress with close attention. She flipped her notebook open on a blank page and drew a horizontal line, then rested her pen some way below. Her eyes sought out Niko’s, and then indicated the pen.</p><p>It was a nice pen – heavy, of silvery steel, the kind that allowed you to draw ink into its body, so that you didn’t have to dabble with an inkwell all the time. He focused on it briefly, felt its weight – and with a flick of his mind, slid its nib right onto the line she had drawn.</p><p>Behind a nonplussed expression, she hid her excitement. He really got good at this. Their plan could work, and that means they could win for themselves a rare treat at this school – some privacy.</p><p>A meeting at the Ministry a while back concluded that as long as the interactions of students of opposite genders were carefully supervised, and perhaps if a touch of discipline modelled on the military schools was introduced, then possibly the magic schools could avoid being an affront to public decency. Then one junior clerk thoughtlessly brought up the idea that unsupervised same-sex interactions aren’t always pure too, and the mere suggestion resulted in: the breaking open of twenty-six ampules of smelling salts, the issuing of three separate duel challenges (two of which were later withdrawn and one of which ended with an undersecretary having his pinky finger blown off), and five different letters of apology being drafted and delivered in thirty copies each. The topic of academic morality was never brought up again. As far as Ministry meetings go, that one was about average in terms of productivity.</p><p>The attendance list made it to Diane. She signed her name and passed it on. She looked at the sharply defined curve of Niko’s upper lip. He had nice, full lips, she thought. She really liked how they felt on her skin, she thought. </p><p>Niko got the list, and immediately looked for Diane’s signature. For all the steel pens and stoic poises, she had such a girly hand. I mean, the dot over the “i” was in fact a tiny neat circle. Who the hell does that? He smiled in idiot delight.</p><p>There was a thick brown leather gym mattress by the wall in the back of the classroom, over which more advanced students practiced levitation. To suppress his smile, Niko aggressively rubbed his temples. Just five more minutes and, if the plan worked, he and Diane would be throwing themselves on that mattress, and reaping the benefits which they had so recently agreed to add to their friendship.</p><p>Yohan signed his name on the list and, being the last person to do so, got up to deliver it to Ter Dekke. He was now fairly convinced that his earlier suspicion was nonsense. Bit of a pity, actually. He liked his classmates well enough, but sometimes he wished that they were a more exciting, adventurous bunch.</p><p>Ter Dekke grabbed the list and slammed it on his desk. “Alright, let’s find out who today’s winners are!”</p><p>Telekinesis classes always left a great mess behind. Water bowls being very common and time-hallowed training objects, there always ended up being a small lake at the back of the classroom. The hardwood floor was magically reinforced for this specific reason, but still it required careful draining afterwards. Ter Dekke could probably do this himself in seconds; but why even become an academic if you aren’t going to make your students do all the work? And so it was the class’s happy tradition that at its conclusion two students would be randomly drawn and given the clean-up duty. The pair would be left behind, instructed to lock the door and return the key after they’re done, and would face an awful lot of bollocking if the next class found the room in a smallest degree of disarray.</p><p>Now the Proctor Superior’s office had reminded the staff numerous times – numerous times! – that it was super against the school’s code of conduct to leave male and female students unsupervised together outside of public, open spaces – people would talk. Most of the academic body privately thought that such regulations were useless bullshit, but they adhered nonetheless. </p><p>For not many people are gifted with the precious art of just ignoring what they deem to be useless bullshit. These are but the happy few, true favourites of the gods.</p><p>But it just happened that even among those few, it would be hard to find one as illustriously proficient at not giving a shit as Georg Ter Dekke.</p><p>Most students had already packed their bags and were now loitering around the desk. Niko milled among them, and gravitated close to the professor.</p><p>Ter Dekke closed his eyes and his pen hit the list at random. It skid a little bit on paper, and settled by a name. </p><p>“And our first winner is… Niko!” The eyes behind the round glasses sought out the boy. “Congratulations! Our second winner is…” the pen went up, and down, and skid again. Some part of the professor’s brain noted that this skidding felt a little unusual; but he was tired after a whole day of lecturing, and gave this no further thought. “Diane! Congratulations to you too. All the rest, thank you, see you in two weeks, have a good break!”</p><p>Yohan finished packing and bumped past Niko on his way out. “See you in the canteen, right? Have fun with the clean-up.”</p><p>“Thanks. I will.” Niko did not meet his friend’s eyes. He knew he couldn’t possibly keep a straight face. Every one of his muscles was jittery, his lower back felt wobbly, a heavy glee filled his chest. It worked. He’d just won an empty room, a key to its lock, and a pretext to be in it together with Diane, for a better part of an hour. He carefully glanced at her. She did keep a straight face, obviously. She was casually conversing with Sophie, calm and even. Then, just for a moment, her eyes wandered off and met his – and the mutual understanding between them was enough to even shake her composure a tiny bit. A sharp smile flickered across her face, and she had to tilt her head, adjust her hair, and take a deep breath before she returned to her conversation.</p><p>Eleven days. Eleven days ago they first had sex, late at night in a public space that should have been abandoned. and almost got caught. For eleven days they had been conspiring how best to have a go again, under the watchful eyes of various attendants, Academy officials, and that one raven that everyone suspected was selling gossip to the Proctor Superior for pretzels. Niko had never before noticed how hard was it to get some time alone with a girl at this school.</p><p>A very long minute later Niko, leaning with his back against a table, watched the last students head towards the door (very slowly, he thought – don’t those jerks have somewhere to be?!). Soon only two other people were left in the classroom – Professor Ter Dekke, still sorting his papers and chucking them into his bag, and Diane, slowly approaching him from the other side.</p><p>The state he was in. He was just… mouth-watering. He was flushed, breathing heavily, leaning forward a little to hide his erection. He was trying so hard to keep it together for just a few more moments. She stopped right by him. Her right arm hung straight along her body, her left was grasping at the strap of her bag with some force. Black velvet jacket, bright white collar, light blond hair, deep-blue eyes looking into his with calculated seriousness. She nodded towards the puddles in the back.</p><p>“We’ve got a lot of work to do,” she said. Her face was completely still. “It’s really wet down there.”</p><p>He closed his eyes and arched his head back. She saw the muscles of his neck tense as he swallowed hard. She found that her teeth were sinking into her lip. </p><p>“Yeah.” He answered. “That hardwood really needs some attention.”</p><p>“You should be done pretty quickly,” Professor Ter Dekke said, and clasped his bag shut with a definite click. He looked to the clock on the wall. “Next class here is in forty-five minutes, just drop the key at the reception desk as usual. Well, the mess isn’t too bad today, is it? Your group is making progress. You’ve done well today, Niko. Been practising?”</p><p>Niko had a flashback to all the evenings over the past week, which he had ardently devoted to manipulating pens with utmost precision. “Y… yes, a little.”</p><p>Ter Dekke emerged from behind his desk, bag in both hands, and made a few steps towards the door. “Good. Practice makes you better, and it also makes you less stressed. If you’re stressed, you won’t perform.” </p><p>Niko and Diane dutifully nodded at this piece of wisdom.</p><p>“And even if something does go wrong, knowing the basics will help you make the best of a bad situation. It will help you not to panic.”</p><p>This bit of advice was likely received with appropriate affirmation.</p><p>“We’re almost done with planar motion, next trimester we’re moving onto the good stuff, inner manipulation.” Then, to Niko’s and Diane’s dismay, there was a subtle change in his body language; it was as if his weight shifted away from the door, and settled more firmly inside the classroom. “You are lucky you know, when I was your age all universities devoted four full trimesters to just lugging heavy stuff around. In the age of steam! I guess the old guard just refused to acknowledge that machines are more efficient at this sort of thing, they just held onto this old idea of mages being the physically strongest players in all of nature. It was basically just one guy that finally convinced the Ministry to change their outlook. What was his name? Damn.” He ran his fingers through his moustache, looked to the ceiling, and thought hard. Niko squinted. Diane now leaned against the table too, and placed her hand just millimetres from his. His underwear was damp with precum, his cock was aching, imprisoned against the fabric. He wondered if using telekinesis to remove the Telekinesis professor from the Telekinesis classroom was explicitly forbidden anywhere in the school rules.</p><p>Suddenly, Professor Ter Dekke snapped back to attention and decisively turned to the door. “Baah, I forgot. Never mind. See you in two weeks!”</p><p>A few brisk steps later he was out, and they were alone. The echo of the shutting door still resounded in their heads, and it took them a few moments to move. </p><p>Now that only Niko was around, Diane immediately discarded her self-composure. She turned to him and he saw that look of keen hunger on her face, that he’d until recently never imagined he’d see there—</p><p>There were footsteps outside and they snapped back to their previous positions just as the door opened and Georg Ter Dekke re-entered jubilantly. “Tevodros! It was Professor Tevodros. He wasn’t of Vallnord, he was a saltwater mage.” The man plopped himself down on the chair by the door and placed his bag on his wide-spread knees. Niko gripped the edge of the table so hard the bones of his hand stood out sharp under his skin. “Yep, there were serious breakthroughs going on in precise inner manipulation, and Tevodros had enough connections in the Ministry to eventually overcome the geezers and let the schools teach the actually useful things.” Leaning a little to obscure the view, Diane lifted her little finger and dragged it, very slowly, across the inside of Niko’s wrist. He pretended that he was yawning, and hid his face in his other hand. “I actually met Professor Tevodros once or twice, at some conferences. He was of course by that time a very old man. But you have him to thank that your trimester projects are no longer hauling a half-ton granite block over a bar or all that other nonsense that we had to do. Alright!” he definitively slapped his hands on his bag and got up, “see you!” Then, finally, he left.</p><p>Niko turned to Diane. “You think it’s funny, winding me up in front of him like that?”</p><p>“Yes,” she answered honestly. He put his hand on her shoulder and dug his fingers in. </p><p>“I’ll show you something funny—”</p><p>Footsteps, door opening. Niko’s hand shot up from Diane’s shoulder to adjust his hair. He wondered if just outright launching a professor out of a fourth-floor window was explicitly forbidden anywhere in the school rules.</p><p>Perhaps best not to try with one that can turn your spleen inside out with his mind, though.</p><p>“I left my pipe here, haven’t I? Yes,” Ter Dekke cruised towards his desk to retrieve the indispensable item. “Remember,” he picked up the pipe and jabbed the air with the mouthpiece accusingly, “don’t just evaporate the water out of the floor. Weave it out. Evaporating will damage the wood. And worse yet, it would be a shortcut. Students should never take shortcuts if they want to learn the basics. Baah!” He headed back to the door. “You can’t ever escape the basics. If you try, they’ll catch up with you sooner than you think.”</p><p>The second the door closed again, Diane rushed to the desk, picked up the key, got to the door, and turned the lock. Then she turned around, and was startled to discover Niko standing right behind her.</p><p>“Is he, like, waiting just outside to burst in again?” he whispered. Diane leaned against the door. There were distant, receding footsteps on the stone staircase below.</p><p>“We’re good now.”</p><p>“Okay.” He started lifting up his hand and then hesitated, apparently unsure how to proceed. She thought that maybe she ought to say something, and parted her lips looking for the words. But that alone was made his instincts kick in – he pounced, lifted her up, pinned her to the door, and kissed her with all the wild, pent-up energy that was buzzing inside him. She gasped into his mouth, welcomed his tongue, and allowed herself to be swept along by his strength, his intensity; then she sank her fingers in his hair, pulled at it, and kissed back, hard; he stood his ground and pressed into her, prompting a hollow wooden bang from the door. The force they applied to each other’s lips was frankly way too much for this kissing to be any efficient at all. He broke off and went down her neck, her fingers still entangled in his hair. She sighed quietly.</p><p>“I missed you too, Niko,” she said.</p><p>He leaned back and let her go; she dropped to the floor gracefully. “This was the longest fucking class ever,” he said. He reached for her jacket and unbuttoned it, and she shrugged it off to the floor. He nudged her to turn around, took her around the waist, and pirouetted them both so that he was now the one against the door. He pulled her shirt out of her skirt, and with a definite sense of purpose started unbuttoning it as well.</p><p>Now that she directly faced the classroom’s large windows, and now that she was being freed of her clothes, she noted that she could see the upper parts of the old medieval wing on the opposite side of the courtyard; if someone were to, hypothetically, look out of one of its windows, they could, hypothetically, witness some stark naked disregard for the school rules. Not to mention that a certain raven could always fly by.</p><p>She squinted and focused her mind on the thick, gold-and-red cords keeping the window drapes in place. One by one, they started twisting on their own, undoing their knots, and allowing the heavy fabric to unfurl, with a soft flutter, over the panes, slowly reducing the light in the room to a subdued red glow. This was no easy task at all, as she kept getting distracted – by Niko’s quick breath against her neck, by her shirt becoming undone and then slid off her shoulders, by the lock of her bra being fiddled with and opened, her breasts being bared and grabbed at and—</p><p>“Ah, shit!” </p><p>There was a ripping sound. Niko looked up and saw the left drape by the last window fall limply from its railing to the side of the window.</p><p>“Whoops,” Diane said.</p><p>“Diane, we’re supposed to make this room less messy.”</p><p>“It is difficult,” she said with emphasis, “to work precise magic while you’re being fondled.”</p><p>He had to concede the fact that his hands were full of her breasts. He squeezed gently, felt the flesh yield softly, saw the dimples deepen under his fingers. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Does this break your concentration?”</p><p>She gave him a weary look. “Let’s just get on that mattress, shall we?”</p><p>She picked up her stuff and he followed her, watching her naked back, upright, shadows of the shoulder blades swaying, the groove of her spine twisting in the subdued light.</p><p>As they passed the tables he overtook her, leapt over the water, and produced out of his bag a large bathing towel which he spread over the mattress. She smiled, tossed her stuff on the mattress and herself on the towel. From there she watched with keen interest as he took off his shirt, exposing to her that trim upper body. She propped herself up on her elbows and gave him an inviting look. He joined her, and some apparent disagreement ensued on who would get to bury their face in whose chest first; resulting in disorderly grasping, haphazard grinding, and impatient shedding of leftover clothes.</p><p>She got him down to his underwear eventually, and when she pulled it down too, his cock rose steadily, heavily, to meet her. She noted that he’d cropped his hair short. This, the towel, the pen trick – he was really trying, really giving this whole affair some thought and effort. Her eagerness now stoked all the way up, she quickly got herself naked and lay on her back. She looked into his eyes, nodded, and smiled at him.</p><p>That smile. Small, but so forthright. That understanding in her eyes, understanding how much he wanted her, and a full endorsement of that want, a welcoming of it, an appreciation of it. He clambered over her, on his knees and elbows. He leaned closer – what little air remained between them felt hot. His eyes were on hers. He still couldn’t believe it. That he of all people was having a secret sex adventure, right here at Vallnord. That she of all people was having a secret sex adventure, right here at Vallnord. That the two of them were having it together. Each of these three facts felt very deeply absurd.</p><p>He felt her tense up in anticipation as his cock found its way between her legs. Its tip touched her flesh, and he felt her heat and her wetness. He leaned closer still, and rested his lower lip on hers – and finally, after all this waiting, he entered her. She gasped, right into his teeth.</p><p>One decisive thrust forward and she was filled up with him. She threw her arms around him, squeezed him tight, and kissed him full on. With closed eyes she swelled with this sensation of intense closeness, his presence in and around her, no boundaries and no restrictions.</p><p>He sighed in delight, and slowly moved his hips. The girl filled up all of his sensation, slipping tight against his most sensitive nerves. His stomach felt as if he was falling down. He thrust forward. His whole body lit up enthusiastically… oh. Oh, crap.</p><p>He paused, took a deep breath, thrust again, and again was hit with a wave of almost unbearable pleasure. Oh no. No, no, no.</p><p>“Niko?” He had stopped moving, and looked rather anxious.</p><p>“Um.” He licked his lips. He fixed his gaze on the curve of her neck. “I, uh, I think that all this build-up was just too much.” He smiled sheepishly. </p><p>There’s a piece of folk advice for this kind of situation that you’re supposed to, like, start doing maths in your head or something. But he knew that right now, even all of Ter Dekke’s triangles couldn’t stand between him and the inevitable. He was right on the brink of orgasm, and it was completely beyond his mind’s control.</p><p>“Oh. …okay.” She blinked and lay still. For once, she was not entirely sure what to say. Very carefully, he pulled out of her, and knelt up. He brushed his hair away from his face.</p><p>“Can we, er… I guess in this case I’ll take care of you with my hands or my mouth first… then I’ll finish myself, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, alright.” That would work. It was a shame that he’d only get a few moments of fun for all that work with the pen, but what could you do. At least he didn’t seem to be feeling too bad about this.</p><p>“Right. Just give me a moment.” He turned sideways against her, took a deep breath, and pushed his fingers against his jaw. Fuck’s sake. You can never trust your stupid damn body. He told himself to calm down. This, well, happens. It’s just, the first time they had sex it all went so well, and in fact he felt pretty proud of how well that went, and he kind of liked this idea of himself doing so well, especially with Diane, and, and, and, and. And.</p><p>She caught the way he held his breath and how his eyebrow twitched. Damnit. Yep, he was totally feeling bad about this. She tilted herself up, and glanced at the clock on the other side of the room. Half past two. Alriiiight.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt her grab him from behind – one hand on his stomach, one of his chest, her head popping up right by his and resting on his shoulder.</p><p>“So, Niko. I have a question.” Her tone was playful, and there was something unusual about this hug – as far as hugs given by friends with benefits go, this one felt way more friendly than beneficial. “We have some half an hour left to ourselves, then we really need to get started with the clean-up…” That seemed about right. “You think I can make you come twice in that time?”</p><p>What now? “Twice…?” </p><p>“Twice. I think I can.”</p><p>“I don’t think… there’s refraaah…” her fingers were suddenly on his cock, moving up in a slow, delicate, appreciative stroke.  Back to the basics, she thought. We’re here to have fun. Let’s turn this into fun.</p><p>“You don’t think I can? Well, I will bet you that I will make you come twice before that clock strikes three. The loser will have to do all the clean-up on his own, double-time.”</p><p>“<em>His</em> own?”</p><p>She looked at him with half-closed eyes, a picture of perfect confidence. “I just think that you like me this much. So, is it a bet?”</p><p>He twitched in her fingers. She was utterly irresistible.</p><p>“Alright…” he managed, with an uncertain smile.</p><p>“Good. It’s agreed.” She gave him a squeeze, the lightest, keenest, most unbearably teasing little squeeze. “So you don’t need to hold back now. Show me how bad you want me.”</p><p>Whatever misgivings he might have had about this scheme melted away. In her arms he twisted around to face her, and she thought he was going in for a kiss, but instead with threadbare gentleness he pushed her down on her back. She caught a determined, unsmiling glimmer under his eyelashes. His body and his mind were set absolutely on that one single burning need – on her. A wave of excitement hit her as she allowed his legs to part hers. She really wanted to be filled with his heat.</p><p>He thrust himself into her, and her whole body slid up the mattress, the towel whirling up in her wake. She clenched her teeth and with her arms and legs she entwined herself around him. Again he thrust, and a moan escaped him – again he felt himself welcomed in her, surrounded warmly by this slick sensation of sheer bliss – and again his nerves rose up, tingling as if in static electricity – he grabbed her by the hair and buried his face in her neck and into her skin he called out her name, and thrust rapidly, and she glided, she glissaded, she danced on his nerves, and he swelled with delirious joy – and he embraced it, lost himself in it, and at its peak he felt his cock sharply bulge deep inside her – and finally he brimmed over, and with a short, strong squirt, he poured himself into her.</p><p>He felt heavier all of sudden, and his body rested more heavily on hers. She heard his whispered sigh. She ruffled his hair and grinned into the ceiling, and felt him come, in diminishing waves, and finally quiet down, and lie still. </p><p>She twirled his hair between her fingers, and kissed his head.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you lose control,” she said. </p><p>He muttered something incomprehensible even to himself, and rolled off her. His mind clouded in an uncertain haze, he watched her kneel up. Between her legs, she was palely glazed with his cum. He smiled an indistinct smile. She returned an airy one.</p><p>“Gather up your strength, you’re going again very soon.”</p><p>He chuckled, threw the towel around his shoulders, and propped himself with his back against the wall. His head was clearing up. He was feeling as asexual as an ascetic subsisting on yak milk on a mountaintop somewhere.</p><p>“Well, we’ll see. But I do like your enthusiasm.”</p><p>From her bag she got out a tissue. With her mind she called one of the half-full water bowls that were scattered around. She soaked up the tissue, and wiped herself clean.</p><p>“I will win our bet, Niko. I will win, because I know a little secret.”</p><p>“Secret? What now?”</p><p>“I will tell you. When you’re ready.” Then, without warning, she reached and wiped his hypersensitive cock too. He winced.</p><p>“Ack! Cold!”</p><p>“Of course it’s cold. You know very well that cum with hot water will stick to you worse than most curses.”</p><p>“Look, just come over here. I’ve got to keep you occupied before you get any more practical ideas.”</p><p>She swung over to him. “And how do you propose to keep me occupied?”</p><p>“With handiwork.” He grabbed her and carefully flipped her over, pressing her back against his chest. She smiled, reached back, and threw her arms around his neck. His hands travelled down her stomach and rested, teasing, on her hips. She pulled herself up, closer to him, cheek to cheek. There was something strangely intimate about this position. They shared almost the same point of view over her naked body, his arms running unchecked alongside it in place of her own; and she was stretched out on top of him, very exposed. She carefully exhaled, and waited. </p><p>He wriggled one hand underneath her, and from below he slowly fingered her outer lips. Right by him, her breathing broke and her mouth curled up. The muscles by her eye, the smiling ones, twitched a little, tickling his own. The muscles of her back tensed against his skin. He slipped a finger inside her. Even in his current state, there was something very pleasant about this – it felt cosy, snug. He kissed her on the cheek, and with his other hand he moved to pet her clit.</p><p>She endorsed his actions with a little squeal. He could see her eyes moving rapidly under closed lids, her teeth show beneath her parted lips. With sober clarity, he read her body like an open book – the way she inclined to his touch, the way her breathing turned to smooth, prolonged moaning. Her hips bucked. All ten of his fingers were up to no good, pressing, caressing, teasing, gliding and scurrying around, inviting themselves into her, finding all of her weakest points. She unconsciously called out his name. There was an awareness in her somewhere that he was now driven by curiosity, not arousal – curiosity about her body, about her pleasure. She bit her lip. He could satisfy his curiosity all he wanted. He adjusted himself to alter his grip, and his gaze fell briefly on her discarded clothes and her open bag. Spilling out of the bag were a book, a bundle of notes, and that hefty steel pen.</p><p>Inspiration is a strange animal. Sometimes it will just explode in your mind with a fully-formed idea, connecting some dots you never even considered connectible. And often these ideas aren’t just “good.” “Good” wouldn’t do justice to their nature. They are simply Right.</p><p>His fingers stopped moving. She groaned in protest and opened one eye, and saw her pen float through the air towards them. She gave him a questioning look, but all of his attention was on the pen.</p><p>He’d done it with the bowl just a short while ago. If he could do it with a bowl, he could do it with a pen. After all, he was a bit of an expert on pen-related telekinesis now. Alright, how did it go? You just kind of play the thing against itself, and create two opposing but complementary forces in its core, and—</p><p>There was a buzz, and the pen blurred. Niko squinted. Yep, he could keep it vibrating consistently, with little mental effort. He gave it a little swirl, and it obeyed smoothly. He grinned, and turned to Diane.</p><p>“Now, let’s see you squirm for real,” he whispered.</p><p>She lay completely still and stared transfixed as the pen sailed between her knees and pointed its end purposely towards her clit. He felt her fingers dig a little into the back of his neck. She could tell a Right Idea when she saw one. Wordlessly, he brought the pen close, very close to her, and she could clearly feel the flutter of air around it. She licked her lips. He adjusted the angle a bit, let her wait for it a bit, and then, with no warning, he touched down.</p><p>“Augh! Fuck!” There was a burst of sensation – the cold steel, the furious reverberation against her nerves – and instinctively she shirked away. He glanced at her. She arched back her neck, pinned her upper lip down with her lower teeth, cautiously offered herself up again.</p><p>This time she knew what to expect, but this intense, sharp pleasure was unlike anything she was used to, almost overwhelming. The urge to writhe away fought with the urge to take this pleasure in, mount it, ride it – and it’s a wonder that these two opposing forces in her core didn’t make her vibrate herself. He helped her settle the question by holding her securely in place – and after a few seconds she tamed the sensation, and gave herself up to it – and he thought that the keen, rapid moans now escaping her were really quite beautiful. His now-free hand moved over to her shaking breasts, and delicately pinched her nipple.</p><p>At this point it became apparent that the pen’s short-sighted manufacturers had not foreseen this particular application when designing their product, for, disturbed by the vibration, it started spluttering ink out of its nib.</p><p>“Oh shit,” said Niko, and stopped the motion – whereupon he felt nails sink into his neck, threatening imminent murder.</p><p>“Don’t, don’t, don’t, don’t fucking stop.” With her mind she urgently drew the ink out – it floated briefly above the pen in a careless, shiny blob, and then leapt into the water bowl, splattering them both with black droplets on the way. Niko smiled, squeezed her tight, and resumed his work. </p><p>“You know what I’m going to do for my end-year project in this class?” he asked. A moan rising up with a questioning pitch was all the answer she could give. “I’m going to do you. I’m going to drop you naked on Ter Dekke’s desk, and I’ll say, ‘Professor, for my project I am going to make this girl cum without even touching her.’ I think I’m going to get a really good grade.” There was some laughter in her voice, but she was really way too close to orgasm to really care about anything else. So he abandoned his search for the “cum laude” pun he was pretty sure was there, and settled back to enjoy the show she was about to give. </p><p>Under this onslaught of touch, from the pen, from his fingers, from his enveloping body, she caved in completely. The pleasure rose, kept filling her up, she felt like she needed to moan it out to make space for its new waves that just kept coming – but it was no use, it reached its critical mass, too vast to bear – and her body spiralled out of control, and the waves crashed down, and so did her voice – and she was rocked, arched, and twisted by this mass of intense pulsing heat, and then, finally, released.</p><p>The pen dropped on the mattress. Niko took his fingers out of her. Listless, with a sigh she let go of him and slid down, to his abdomen, her hair trailing behind her freely across his chest. There she waited for her mind to reassemble herself.</p><p>Some moments later, she upturned her head and gave him a serious, upside-down look.</p><p>“Aren’t you a little too clever for your own good?” she asked.</p><p>He smiled innocently. “I literally keep asking this to myself all the time.”</p><p>She stretched herself against him. “You are in trouble, though.” He raised his eyebrows. “I’m feeling something very interesting, against my back.”</p><p>Ooh.</p><p>He hadn’t even noticed, focused as he was on the magic, but as this little session progressed, he became involved in it with a broader interest than at the beginning. Something had stirred, something had warmed up, something had unfolded. His cock was now pushing, semi-erect, against her skin. His body’s opinion on having another go had changed from a cool disinterest to a definite “wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>He looked at the clock – a quarter to three. Well, how about that. Still, he was free of that desperate urgency from before.</p><p>“Okay, you’ve gotten this far,” he said. “But I’m pretty sure I can hold off until after the hour.”</p><p>She gave him a placid smile and then, turning around, she slid further down, thus coming head-to-head with his cock. Then she lifted one of her fingers and pointedly tapped it.</p><p>“And you? Can you hold off?” she asked it. Then she cupped it in her hands and whispered. “Come on. Let’s get you back inside me.”</p><p>“Hey! …Are you conspiring with my dick against me?”</p><p>She wriggled her chin between his thighs, gave him a completely deadpan look, and let his cock just lie still, its weight resting across her face.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Okay. Well. He had some reply ready, but the sight of his penis just casually laid out on this face, her face, on her poised, incredibly Diane-like expression – it kind of jolted his thoughts away.</p><p>She felt him pulse hotly, and he stirred, grew heavier, larger – and she, she grew hungrier. She burrowed herself deeper in his inner space, kissed his balls, pressed her lips to the base of his cock, stuck out her tongue, and licked upwards.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” he whispered to himself. Her tongue tickled him warmly, repeatedly, on the underside of his stiffening shaft – she propped it up in both her hands, and very, very meticulously she set out to give her close attention to its every last millimetre, one by one. This really switched him on – and when, on reaching his head, she unexpectedly circled and popped it whole in her mouth, he involuntarily let out a string of expletives too rude for me to relay to the decent and respectable society presently reading this.</p><p>His outburst made her grin, and she had to twist her jaw to prevent her teeth from consequently sinking into where no teeth belonged; this crisis averted, she closed her eyes and slowly leaned down, curious how much of him she could fit into her mouth.</p><p>He propped himself in his elbow, put his other hand on the back of her neck, and soaked in the sensation.</p><p>He still wasn’t fully erect, and with her lips and her tongue she could feel very clearly how he grew, hardened, how his swelling girth gently pushed her jaw more and more open, heartbeat by heartbeat. The tip of her tongue tickled and tasted the most intimate, private crevices of his body, and now it was her turn to follow his cues, find the place, the pace, the pressure, all the right things to fan up the pleasure within him. He slumped to his back. She pressed her lips against his shaft, and now there was no more budging – just firm, unyielding, excited stiffness. With a satisfied purr she let him go and got up, kneeling over him.</p><p>“Alright, Niko. We don’t have that much time left.”</p><p>He tried to reach for her, but suddenly something strange happened. His arms flew up and his wrists clasped to the mattress behind his head, and were held there by an invisible force – it felt as if his bones turned to metal, and the mattress to a powerful magnet. The same thing apparently happened to his ankles. He was spread out, pinned down.</p><p>He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Diane, you know that using magic on someone out of class is against the school rules?”</p><p>“Slipping your cock into a classmate is very against the school rules, and yet here you are.” She lowered herself slowly, mounting him, taking him inside herself. “But we can stop, if you’d like.”</p><p>It was stressed very clearly that he would not like that. He tightened his muscles to check the bonds he was in – they were very physically strong, and kept him securely in place. Of course he could dispel them pretty easily – you always have a great advantage against any magic worked on your own body. He could almost tangibly sense her power where it entered him, acting on his joints.</p><p>Thing was, he didn’t want to dispel it. The sensation was alarmingly enjoyable.</p><p>Though the time was running out, she was in no hurry at all. She sat still and ran her hands across his chest and across his stomach, quietly appreciating his body. Then she tilted forward and started grinding herself against him.</p><p>“You got me really worked up, Niko. If you don’t mind, I’m going to make myself cum one more time, really quick… and then, I’ll make you.”</p><p>Her hip bones were swaying back and forth. She adjusted herself several times, found the sweet spot, and grinded more aggressively. She tilted back, thrust her chest forward, pulled her hair behind her head with both hands, and looked at him from above, in control of both their bodies, and the look in his eyes pushed her over the edge. He felt his bonds give out for just a moment as with a spasmodic moan her mind collapsed again. </p><p>Niko’s mouth felt dry. She was simply splendid, sitting upright in a post-orgasmic glow, calmly luxuriating in her sexual satisfaction. Bright sunlight now fell in behind her over the torn curtain. He was now as turned on as he had been right at the beginning, though his desire had a different flavour now, more awake, awed, adoring.</p><p>She basked in her pleasure for a while still, and then finally half-opened her eyes. He was there, lying on her back, gorgeous in his voluntary helplessness. When their eyes met, he felt like she could read his thoughts exactly, and his first instinct was to dart away – but his sense of wonder overcame his embarrassment. He maintained eye contact, he let the moment last.</p><p>What was it that he saw when he looked at her? She felt warmed by the fascination in his eyes. He clearly believed that she had the power to bring him to the height of joy. She was resolved to do just that.</p><p>She put her thumbs on his nipples and started circling, deeply, firmly. He groaned, and bucked his hips, but she did not move.</p><p>“You’re enjoying this a lot, aren’t you?” He kept looking at her, with heightening intensity. She held sway of all his sensitive zones. Very gently, she started riding him. “You can appreciate how good it feels, to let go of all control.” He moaned under her touch. His body was positively galvanized. She was completely assured, casually in control, and deliberately pushing all his buttons. She gave him a bright smile. “That’s right, you’ve surrendered to me, and it’s just so much fun.” He gave a small mutinous snarl, but he was completely on board. The feeling was amazing. “And now that you see how much you like me playing with you, you’re ready to know the secret.” She leaned in really close, brushed her lips against his, looked him close in the eyes. </p><p>“You’ll lose this bet because you want to. You’ll lose it because you want to show me your submission.”</p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p>“…so be a good boy and give me your orgasm.”</p><p>He could have held on. He could have controlled himself. It’s just he didn’t want to.</p><p>He gathered up all this blissful energy coursing through them, consciously focused it, and just let himself be swept away. His eyes rolled up, his lips warped in a grin, and with a great earnestness he did what she asked of him.</p><p>She completed her descent and lay bodily on him. She blew his hair away from his eyes. She traced his cheekbone with her finger. </p><p>Obeying all conventions of dramatic timing, the clock whirred, wheezed, and rang out three times.</p><p>“Good lad,” she muttered.</p><p>His eyes were closed. There was a great, satisfied smile on his face. “Wow, you’re terrible. Using my mind against me like that.”</p><p>“You look very mad.”</p><p> “I’m livid. Don’t even talk to me.” She laughed, and scurried closer. He ran his hand through her hair. “You’re gonna actually make me do it too, aren’t you.”</p><p>“Yup.” She kissed him on the cheek, and got up. “Because I want you to stew on this defeat during the spring vacation, and I want you to think really hard on how you’re going to avenge yourself.”</p><p>He opened his eyes. “Oh, you’re making me think now too, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I really like the way you think.” She reached out and patted him on the abs. “Alright, get up. We have very little time. If it makes you feel any better, I have a window drape to fix.”</p><p>This much was true. Students would start arriving for the next class really soon. They better open the door and get going really fast, or else this would look very suspicious.</p><p>He looked at Diane. Her hand was warm against his body. Fuck this school and its rules, really. Fuck this whole country and this age. He really wanted to hold her close, peacefully, right now.</p><p>Now that his mind was double-flushed, his previous thoughts echoed strangely in his mind. He’d gone pretty far down this worshipping bliss route. It had either been sublime or ridiculous, he didn’t know which. After all, this was just some fun they were having on the side, right?</p><p>Diane reached for her clothes and started putting them on. Niko sat up and rubbed his temples. He had a lot to think about over the spring vacation, that much was certain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>